cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Robo 2.0
'''Robo 2.0 '''is the secondary antagonist in the Black Lion franchise. Determined to eliminate the Wooten Gang, Jack Cat creates a robotic clone of Robo who looks just like him but possess an evil and destructive personality. Background Personality Robo 2.0 is the polar opposite of Robo. While Robo is loyal, friendly, playful and trustworthy, Robo 2.0 is evil, cold, brutal, and traitorous. He enjoys getting Robo into trouble and seeing him miserable when Matthew and the others blame him for it. Robo 2.0 is very destructive and vicious especially when he was programmed by Jack Cat whose destructive and vicious himself. Unlike the original Robo, Robo 2.0 can talk and he talks with a low and gruff tone. He doesn't like to be rushed by Jack Cat whose is just as impatient as he is. Physical appearance Robo 2.0 is an exact copy of the original Robo except he has red eyes and wears a red collar. His teeth and claws are sharper than Robo's. Powers and abilities Robo 2.0 retains all of Robo's ordinary abilities but however, he has a higher intelligence which is why he is able to frame Robo for his destruction and cover his tracks. Appearances Robo 2.0 Robo 2.0 is first seen in Jack Cat's lair about to be activated by Jack Cat. He activates Robo 2.0 and orders him to destroy Robo and kill the Wooten Gang, so he can conquer the world. Robo 2.0 blasted all the way to the Wooten Mansion where he posed as a stray who was invented by a young inventor until he lost him. Matthew kindly took him and gave him some food. He then had to pick the others up from the grocery store. Once Matthew left the house, Robo was alone with his doppelganger. Robo tried to greet Robo 2.0, very politely but Robo 2.0 angrily threw Robo against the wall. Robo 2.0 walked into Matthew's room and he scanned his trophy case. He saw Matthew's first science fair trophy that's when he knew that the trophy could be something to destroy and blame Robo. He opened the trophy case, grabbed the trophy and tried to smash it. Robo tried to stop him but as Robo 2.0 saw Matthew and the others approaching the house, he threw the trophy. Robo failed to catch the trophy and it broke. Matthew and the gang automatically accused Robo for breaking the trophy when they saw him near the trophy. Robo tried to explain (by barking) that he didn't destroy the trophy and that Robo 2.0 destroyed it. The gang didn't believe that confession and Matthew gave Robo a warning or he'll be sleeping outside for the night. Robo 2.0 caused more destruction or just plain mischief around the mansion and blamed Robo for it. Getting tired and annoyed with Jack Cat's constant calls, he decided to finish Robo once and for all. Once the gang went to bed, Robo 2.0 activated his deadly weapons and destroyed half of the living room. He detached his left leg to make it look like that Robo injured Robo 2.0. Outraged with the behavior that they thought Robo did, they kicked him out of the house, much to Robo 2.0's enjoyment. However, the gang was able to discover that Robo 2.0 was the one who was responsible for the destruction, not Robo. The gang was about to go find Robo but it was revealed that Robo 2.0 contacted Jack Cat and his minions who successfully kidnapped the gang. Jack Cat attempted to kill the Wooten Gang by vaporizing with his death ray. When Ace and Tibbs called for help, Robo was able to hear the call for help all the way from the mansion. He blasted to Jack Cat's lair where he quickly defeated Jackie and the others. Jack Cat ordered Robo 2.0 to attack and kill Robo. Robo used all of his weapons against Robo 2.0 but it proved useless. Robo knew that Robo 2.0 has copied all of his abilities and that nothing could stop him. Instead of using his weapons, he used his brains. He howled so loudly that Robo 2.0's system started to spark and become even more damaged. That's when Robo 2.0 couldn't stand the howling and exploded, much to Jack Cat's disappointment. Trivia * Robo 2.0 was going to reappear in another episode called Robo 2.0's Revenge where Rogue helps Jack Cat recreate Robo 2.0 to help him exact revenge on Robo for his death but it was cancelled. Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Dogs Category:Wooten characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Henchmen Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Servants Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Silent characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Those destroyed Category:Characters who fly